Talk:Total Drama: Live Action
''- The page where you can talk and share the sh*t you think about -'' ''Episode 1'' Even if I have already put the Episode 2 chat column up, don't be afraid to speak up in this column. Speak your opinions! I would love it if you do! ♠ Hashtag~Meme ♠ | The Charler 11:44, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Great job on making the first episode. :) ----Chimi Changaaa! HoneyPotJewish...-- 00:25, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Thank you so much, Honey Pot Jewish :D! ♠ Hashtag~Meme ♠ | The Charler 09:11, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Your dearest welcome, Russell :) --Chimi Changaaa! HoneyPotJewish...-- 09:17, January 19, 2015 (UTC) ''Episode 2'' ''- Not So-Super -'' (Originally titled, "A Fashion Disaster") "The real reason why Idol and Troy aren't in the show yet are because I haven't drew them yet." - Quote by Me - Sypnosis of episode: After the exit of one, and the entrance of 2 tardy newbies, Chris sets up a fashion challenge! But there's a twist! Like always! And is walking on a pole twist-y enough for you? As always, a celebrity guest will come and mentor or help out the contestants in some way. Who will be eliminated next? ''- NEVERMIND -'' ''- Plot Change :) -'' After the exit of one, the entrance of a newbie, the quitting of a contestant, and still ''a tardy contestant who haven't arrived, Chris sets up a superhero challenge! Similar like the one in TDA, the contestants must create a superhero costume and be that superhero! After they have made their respective costumes, the contestants must make a scene where they look like... an actual superhero, which might be hard for ''some ''people... unlike the previous episode, there will be NO celeb guest judge. Who will be eliminated next? 'LOOKY LOOKY HERE, EVERYONE! EYES ON THIS TEXT!! EP. 2 OF TDLA WILL BE PUBLISHED ON FEBRUARY 18th OR MAYBE EVEN SOONER!! SO DON'T GO THINKING... ''"Oh, Gaaawwdd! This episode is so late! I'll never read this story ever again!! >:(! Never, ever!", CUZ I NEED FANS...'' Polls and Stuff ''- Once you have voted in the polls, please sign your name in the list which is located under the polls (and maybe say something wacky) -'' Who are you rooting for? Idol Troy Jacky Cameron Renata Rachel Dakota Gwen Scott Matthew Brick Dawn Tyler '- Da List -' '''- ''You can add numbers if it is necessary -'' #I'm ashamed that I'm signing my name here... on my own list. User:Darth Charler ♠ Hashtag~Meme ♠ | The Charler 09:11, January 19, 2015 (UTC) #♫♪ I'll do my best not to die cause now I have to say goodbye. ♫♪ 00:33, January 17, 2015 (UTC) #$ --Chimi Changaaa! HoneyPotJewish...-- 09:21, January 19, 2015 (UTC) How come in Merge Part 1, Scott leaves in the Boat of Shame not in the Lame-o-sine?? *** -_- *** ... I'm fucking meditating here! 04:20, March 8, 2015 (UTC) @HoneyPotJewish : Because they were on an island, and not on the TDLA set like they normally are. :) † RussellSayz † 09:45, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Oh okay, I was so confused :) *** -_- *** ... I'm fucking meditating here! 02:07, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Haha, it's okay † RussellSayz † 04:54, March 17, 2015 (UTC) I'm a bit disappointed that Dawn left since she was the last female to be in the season from the beginning. Still a good story. 'It's all over your ' 21:02, April 23, 2015 (UTC)totaldramalego I'm glad ''someone's ''reading my story.. You'll get to see her in the finale, along with the rest of the eliminated contestants :) † RussellSayz † #chatterbox #blog-alicious #thethingsido 13:42, April 24, 2015 (UTC) This fanfiction is one of my favorites! ♫♪ I'll do my best not to die cause now I have to say goodbye. ♫♪ 08:54, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Thank you so much! That means a lot! :) † RussellSayz † #chatterbox #blog-alicious #thethingsido 13:42, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Final 3 Review This is not a professional review. But let me just say, it is awesome! Ginger is a wicked twist to the show! >:D ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ Daahling ;) 13:44, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Thank you, Laylee *bows* † RussellSayz † #chatterbox #blog-alicious #thethingsido 13:59, April 30, 2015 (UTC)